


"Oh, Jauney Boy".

by Cruisingforabruising



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild BDSM, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, PWP, Rivals with Benefits??, Sexual Content, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruisingforabruising/pseuds/Cruisingforabruising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one particular situation Jaune and Cardin enjoyed... frankly, a little too much. They'd feel guilty about it, if anybody but them knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh, Jauney Boy".

Jaune Arc, though usually cowardly in the face of ‘danger’, was well and truly fucked-both literally, and figuratively, as the looming figure that was Cardin Winchester glared down at him, predatory grin upon his face-no, Winchesters were hardly capable of overwhelming enthusiasm. It was more a smirk. Either way, when Jaune felt the calloused fingers delve into his blond locks, he couldn’t help but sigh; but this sigh became a defiant growl when the larger man’s hand advanced forward, taking the kneeling man’s head with it, forcing Jaune’s mouth against the growing bulge of his cardinal red boxer shorts, side of his face colliding with the contours of pure muscle of his thighs.

Chin tilted upward, he groaned; Cardin was already half-hard, and there was little wonder why. See, there was something charming about the manner of Jaune’s disobedience, the way he struggled to hide the fact that he, too, was getting hard, the way he squirmed in Cardin’s grasp. The larger man relished every second of it, and his hand moved to the front of Jaune’s neck, giving it a gentle squeeze, earning a choked gasp.

_“So, Jauney Boy. You know what you’ve gotta do-why aren’t you doing it? You really fucked up that day, y’know?”_

“Y-you told-promised me you wouldn’t mess with my team again..!”

 _“And you’re the obvious exception, moron. ‘sides. You still owe me, big time. Re-mem-ber.”_ Each and every syllable came as a separate click, his phrasing? Patronising. His tone? Not much better.

_“After all. You don’t want me to tell Goodwitch about your… let’s just say, slander.”_

The blond relinquished his stance, defeated, leaning up to mouth at the tent in the fabric of Cardin’s underwear, grimacing at the faint warmth, and the odd texture, all the while trying to blank out the (what he viewed as inappropriate) thoughts at the forefront of his own mind. Whilst distracted, the Cardinal’s index finger curled underneath his boxers, edging them down tantalisingly slowly, gradually exposing his own fairly large cock to the air.

Jaune wanted to fucking gag. No, literally. He wanted Cardin's cock to gag him. Though, it was likely it’d be fulfilled in due time. Now fully freed, the tip brushed up against Arc’s face, beaded pre-cum already serving to dirty his cheek; tears stung pitifully at his eyes, the head directed along by Cardin’s hand, to press against his lips, red and swollen from the other’s rough prior treatment. Hesitantly, Jaune opened his mouth, a forceful shove causing him to gag and splutter on the salty-yet slightly metallic taste, the heady scent threatening to drive him into a frenzy. Fuck, he was ashamed.

 _“Oh, Jauney. If only you could see yourself right now.”_ Winchester hissed through his teeth, his length gradually pushed to the hilt. This time, there were no tears. Rather, Jaune resolved to have this over and done with, as quickly as humanly possible, putting his tongue to work as that wet warmth wound, twisted, and lapped at his shaft. The other man let out a sudden gasp, pleasantly surprised.

_“W-who would’ve thought you were such a goddamn slut? A-aahn. Keep doin’ that…”_

Jaune’s confrontational gaze met Cardin’s self-satisfied one. Said gaze was ruined by his glassy eyes, the saliva running down his stretched mouth. Despite this, he kept moving, head bobbing up and down in an almost methodical rhythm, slowing down when Cardin began to let too many moans spill from his open mouth-it was only a matter of time before he noticed, though, and he glared down at his victim, his hand moving once again to the back of Jaune’s head in an open-palmed slap, pushing him forcefully down, a whimper erupting from the back of his throat, the vibration causing Cardin to gasp.

 _“Aaargh… didn’t think I’d have to fuckin’ tell you, slut… make me goddamn cum, Jauney. We don’t have all d-day."_ Their next class-faunus history-was in ten minutes, and Jaune’s overworked mouth ached, but still he pushed on, Cardin’s cock pulsating in his mouth, when he let out a low, drawn out groan.

 _“F-fuckin’ swallow what I leave in there, y’bitch… No-one needs to ever know-in sayin’ that…”_ The auburn-haired man withdrew his dick from Jaune, strands of his thick seed releasing across the kneeling man’s cheek. A shallow moan left him, and he gulped down the cum in his sore mouth, shaking his head, disgusted at the odd taste.

Cardin guffawed at Jaune’s sorry state, tugging up his own uniform pants.

_“Fucking clean up. How vile… anyway, five minutes ‘til class, Arc. Think you can make it?”_

The flustered young man found himself blushing. He didn’t want to admit how much he enjoyed being pushed around like this, how much he adored the possible thrill of getting caught in either of their dorms. God damnit.

“I-yeah. Five minutes.”

_Fuck, they always enjoyed re-enacting that._


End file.
